Taylor Swift Tribute
by itspondemonium
Summary: Glee has yet to fulfill my deepest wish of singing Taylor Swift songs so I'm taking matters into my own hands! each chapter will be a songfic to a Taylor swift song. first up:Marys song oh my my my. coupling:Puckleberry. pairings and rating may change.


**So, Its always bothered me that they haven't done any Taylor Swift on glee. as a tribute to her i am going to make a bunch of songfics of her songs. or, y'know maybe just this one. if my inspiration decides to come back maybe i will make more.**

_She said, _

_I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined,_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

"I started first grade today!", Rachel Berry bragged to her next door neighbor and best friend in the world Noah Puckerman.

"So what?". He scoffed, "I started third grade today. Beat that!". Rachel scowled at him but secretly thought it was so cool. Everything Noah did was cool. Of course it didn't hurt that Rachel was seven and anything a boy two years older than her did was cool. Noah launched into a story about how he wrestled a boy for his cookie at lunch while she stared at him, her attention unwavering. Yes, the sun rose and set on Noah Puckerman in her mind.

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

_Growing up and falling in love _

_and our mammas smiled_

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

"Look at those two." Leroy Berry laughed as his daughter and Noah chased each other through the yard with water guns.

"We're lucky they're too young to call it flirting." Agreed Hiram, "imagine, those two dating."

"Oy vey!", Jared Puckerman joked and they all laughed.

"Stop that." His wife scolded him. But even she smiled as Noah tackled Rachel and the two of them went tumbling down, rolling in the grass. She rolled her eyes as behind her the men began placing bets.

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

Six months prior

Rachel Berry tugged curiously on the rope ladder dangling out of the tree next to her new house. Almost immediately the rope tugged back and a boy climbed out and dropped to the ground. He looked her up and down and settled for glaring at her.

"What do you think you're doing?", he snapped. Rachel smiled brightly.

"Trying to climb up to the treehouse." She answered and the boy shook his head.

"You cant do that. Its mine."

"No its not! Its in between our houses!"

"So what? Me and my dad built it so its mine. You're not allowed up." He argued. Rachel was quickly starting to dislike this boy.

"What if I do?", she challenged.

"I'll beat you up." He said simply. He swung his fist to prove the point but his punch sailed far over her head. Rachel ran home crying that day. But she was stubborn and came back many times to try to get into that tree. Noah never did let her, but he never beat her up either.

Take me back when our world was one block wide

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I_

_Oh my my my my_

"You have cooties! Get away from me!", Rachel screamed scrambling away from Noah and running across their lawn. When he made no move to follow her she came back hesitantly.

"Why aren't you chasing me?"

"Because, dummy, I don't have cooties! Only girls have cooties! Finn taught me that." Noah said as if it was obvious. Rachel scowled. Finn was Noahs new best friend. Well, maybe not best friend, becuase that was her job right? Everyone thought Finn was so cool because he was the tallest boy in his class and his mom didn't make him get haircuts.

"Well you have cooties", she argued, "from spending so much time with me."

"That's not how you get cooties! You have to kiss a girl to get them." Noah said matter-of-factually.

"I dare you to kiss me then", Rachel teased, expecting Noah to pretend to barf. She hadn't expected Noah to shrug and lean forward and put a hand under her chin and-

"Never mind! You already have cooties! Remember?" Rachel shrieked over her shoulder, running away. This time Noah did chase her.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see_

_But your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

It was the summer after Noah's senior year. (though no one but her called him Noah anymore). the last summer they'd be together before he left for college. Rachel was sixteen, no longer a sophomore. But to Noah she might as well have been a seventh grader. He still saw her as a little girl, at least until he walked into her kitchen that one afternoon to find her sucking face with a kid from his senior class. The thought of Rachel with one of the losers he graduated with made his blood boil.

After he'd sent the kid home to deal with his bleeding nose. Rachel rounded on him.

"What is your problem? Why cant you torture someone elses boyfriend?", she demanded. Boyfriend? What had happened to his little neighbor? Noah knew the answer

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_They never believed we'd really fall in love_

_And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes_

_And said oh my my my..._

"Would you look at that." Marveled Hiram Berry, "I mean I never really believed he'd fall for her." Noah had just picked up Rachel for their date at breadstix. Hiram was on the phone with Jared Puckerman as the latter filled him in on what was going on.

"Fate works in funny ways sometimes." Jared said sagely.

"Yeah, well if fate doesn't have my daughter back here my 11:00 your son is going to be in big trouble." Leroy warned. Anna Puckerman rolled her eyes and ushered Noah and Rachel out the door before they could be further embarrassed.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need _

_is you next to me_

"God, I'm freezing! Who's idea was this again?" Rachel said pulling the old blanket Noah always kept in his truck around her.

"Well, excuuuuse me! The sun was still up when we got to the lake!" Noah said, keeping his eyes on the dark road. The sun was certinly not up now. Rachel checked the clock on the dashboard. 2:00AM. Oh, dear.

"My dads are going to kill me! Actually, they're going to kill you." She realized and brightened considerably. Noah mock glared at her and swung left on the next road.

"What are you doing? Our houses are the other way?" Rachel said confused.

"Come on Rach, your dads are gonna be mad at me whether we get home in five minutes or fifty five minutes. Cant we make this last?" Noah grinned. Rachel mulled it over before leaning over and kissing him as he made another random turn into the night.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight_

_The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight_

_You stayed outside till the morning light_

_Oh my my my my_

"You !#$%^&*! You _ !#$%^&*!_", Rachel screamed at Noah, "You were practically sticking your tongue down that girls throat!"

"Are you kidding? We were just talking! With are tongues super close." He added awkwardly, "but she was just complementing my muscles."

"Do you make out with every girl who thinks your hot then? Man whore!"

"Of course not! Can I help it if I like to get a complement every once and a while? Unlike you, who just finds thigs to pick on me about! Besides, there are plenty of guys who you don't mind to find staring at your !#$%^&*!" Noah screamed back, losing his cool. He ran outside, slamming the door behind him.

_A few years had gone and come around_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town_

_And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

Six years had passed since then. There had been more makeups and more breakups. A few more fights and a lot more "I love you"s. Rachel and Noah had both finally finished college and were taking a break from the bright lights of New York City back in Ohio. They were sitting in a booth at breadstix, goofing off and acting like high schoolers again. They had just finished off dessert and Rachel was about to get up when Noah said, "wait." Rachel sat back down. She watched him slide out of the booth and get down on one knee…

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle_

_Our whole town came and our mamas cried_

_You said I do and I did too_

Noah had been to his fair share of weddings and he swore that when he got married he wouldn't give his guests the satisfaction of making fun of him for looking like he'd just got clocked over the head at the sight of his bride. But when Rachel practically danced down the isle in her perfect white dress Noah thought screw that and let his jaw drop.

Their whole town was there. Their old teachers and friends, the guy who gave them the plywood for that old treehouse and the man that sold Noah his first truck. Even Rachel's first boyfriend showed up, but his hand kept jumping to his face as if to protect it. Yeah, it was perfect.

_Take me home where we met so many years before_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch_

_After all this time, you and I_

New York was fun for a while but when Rachel found out she was pregnant they decided to move back home. After all, what kind of parents would they be if they didn't raise their kids in a place where everyone would know their name? They bought that very same house with its old tree house and big front porch.

When Jonah Puckerman was born Rachel toyed with the idea of a family moving in next door. They'd have a girl Jonahs age, she thought, maybe a little younger. The two of them would grow up to be best friends and she laughed at the absurdity of it all. A story theirs couldn't be told twice.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my..._

"I finally beat that Hudson kid at chess today!" Rachel bragged to her husband and best friend in the world Noah.

"So what?", he scoffed, "I beat him three weeks ago. Beat that!". Rachel mock scowled at him. She had known him for eighty years and still looked at him like a seven year old girl would look at a boy in the third grade. The sun still rose and set on Noah Puckerman as according to his wife.

**review!**


End file.
